The inventive concepts relate to image sensors, and more particularly, to methods of manufacturing image sensors and computing systems configured to manufacture the image sensors.
An image sensor is a semiconductor device configured to convert an optical image into an electric signal. An image sensor may include a pixel array that further includes a plurality of pixels arranged in a two-dimensional (2D) matrix shape. Each pixel of the plurality of pixels may output (“generate”) an image signal based on light energy of light that is received at (“incident on”) the pixel. Each pixel of the plurality of pixels may integrate photocharges corresponding to the amount of light incident through a photodiode (e.g., received at a photodiode of the pixel) and output (“generate”) a pixel signal, which is an analog signal, based on the integrated photocharges.